Hana Akakuno
Character Design Hair color: Light blue and normaly it would be curly, but she weras it in a pigtail. Eye color: Blue with dark violett. Clothes: She wears a pink/white spriped sweater, long brown trousers and blue shoes with light pink shoelaces. Nationality/Race: Japanese (with a bit german?) Favorite phrases: "Please keep your smile, okay?" and "How dare you to touch my boyfriend. Do you wanna die or what?!" Related Characters There are no related characters that are finished. I'm working on em all, so just wait. (Until then she can sing duets with herself.) Voice Configuration Hana is made for singing in japanese. She has di,du,la,li,lu,le,lo as extra and also some breathing. If you can use it, do so! Her voice sounds good in light oktaves but don't use her beneath C4, it will sound strange (as you can hear in Outer Science). If you use g+15 flag or higher/lower (how ever you see that) she starts to sound like a male, so you could use that for a genderbend or something like that. Download Hana's voicebank here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/mmnrkywjox3ipnr/Hana+Akakuno.rar I'm working on following Voicebanks of her: -Sweet -Whisper -Mature -VCV Usage Clause *Do not redistribute Hana's voicebank without the author's permission. *Do not edit Hana's voicebank and/or claim it as yours. *Do not use Hana's voicebank to violate laws and regulations, and/or promote crime and/or racism. *Do not use Hana to insult and/or slander third person and/or third party. *Do not sell Hana's voicebank and/or character commercially. *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *No limitation is imposed on fanart making based on Jen. *Redistribution of Hana's voicebank is not encourage. *Redistribution of Hana's edited voicebank is forbidden. Random Trivia *Her boyfriend calls her Ha-chan. *She has really curly hair but thinks that it looks better straight. *She looks really cute and girly, but her favorite songs are rock songs. *Hana goes crazy when she sees the colour red, no one knows why. (Probably because she killed some people) *Always has her pink scissors with her. *She can dance real good but she is so shy that no one ever has seen her dancing. *Don't dare to call her cute, she will hate you for that. *Although she goes crazy then seeing the colour red, she really likes the color. Her favorite flowers are all red. *She's a gamer, that's why she's so pale and unathletic. Notes + Contact Please don't change this without my permission. If you have questions, or something else just tell me. And PLEASE, tell me when you made a song with Hana, I'd love to hear it. Oh, and if her voice is strange at some parts, please also tell me that so i can change her Voicebank. I need every information, okay? If you want to E-Mail me, my adress is in the readme of Hana, so just read that. Oh, and when you find some faults in this, you are allowed to correct 'em, my english isn't that good ;v; DEVIANT ART (english) FACEBOOK (german) TUMBLR (english) SOUNDCLOUD (english/german)